1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette recording/reproducing apparatus; and in particular, a tape cassette streamer into/from which a tape cassette is loaded/ejected.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an external memory for a computer, there is a tape cassette streamer using a tape cassette in which a rotary drum and a tape cassette loading mechanism are provided, similar to those for a VTR (video tape recorder). Generally, the tape cassette streamer provides a tape cassette holder moving mechanism that moves a tape cassette holder in which a tape cassette is inserted between a tape cassette ejecting position and a tape cassette loading position. The tape cassette streamer has a structure for causing the tape cassette to protrude, for example, 6 mm from the front panel of the tape cassette streamer at the tape cassette ejecting position.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-52396
Recently, in order to improve the operability of the tape cassette streamer, and in particular, in order that a physically handicapped person can easily pull out the ejected tape cassette by holding a protruding part of the tape cassette, it is required that the distance of the protruding part of the tape cassette from the front panel of the tape cassette streamer be, for example, 14 mm.
However, since the dimensions of the tape cassette streamer have been decided, it is difficult for the pulling out distance of the tape cassette from the front panel of the tape cassette streamer to be, for example, 14 mm, at the tape cassette ejecting position even when the tape cassette holder moving mechanism is designed again.
In order to meet the above requirement, there is a tape cassette streamer in which a tape cassette pushing out mechanism is added to an existing tape cassette holder moving mechanism.
The tape cassette pushing out mechanism of this tape cassette streamer includes a tape cassette pushing out lever, a spring member, a rack, and an oil damper gear. When the tape cassette holder moving mechanism is moved to the end position, a latch is undone, the tape cassette pushing out lever is slowly rotated by rotating the oil damper gear with the spring force of the spring member, and the tape cassette is pushed out from a tape cassette holder. The oil damper gear gives a braking force to the rotating tape cassette pushing out lever and makes the rotation slow, so that the tape cassette is pushed out slowly from the tape cassette holder.
However, the characteristics of the oil damper gear depend on temperature because of the use of oil; therefore, in some cases, the tape cassette is strongly pushed out and excessively protruded from the tape cassette holder. There may be a risk of the tape cassette being dropped. That is, the operation may be unstable.
In addition, the cost of the oil damper gear is relatively high; consequently, the manufacturing cost of the tape cassette streamer becomes high.